EN SERIO JUEGAN EN EL OTRO EQUIPO?
by lala uchiha 30
Summary: Todos piensan que sasuke y sakura juegan en el otro equipo pero que pasaria si no fuera asi y por accidente un rubio los escuchara haciendo el amor
1. Chapter 1

Naruto se dirigía al apartamento que compartía con sasuke y sakura sus dos mejores amigos, los 3 vivían juntos desde su ultimo año de prepa además estudiaban en la misma universidad "konoha university", sasuke estudiaba su 3er año de administracion de empresas, sakura su 3er año de medicina y naruto su 3er año de rendimiento físico.

Los 3 eran muy unidos aun siendo tan diferentes, sasuke era arrogante inteligente y guapísimo, sakura era dulce aunque un poco malgeniada y naruto era enérgico y exasperante. Solo había un pequeño "problema" sakura y sasuke jugaban en el otro equipo y cuando todos lo supieron las fans de sasuke se desilusionaron al igual que los fans de sakura. Lo único que a naruto le parecía extraño era que nunca había visto a sasuke con un novio o a sakura con una novia teniendo en cuenta sus gustos amorosos, Pero sin importar esto todos sabían que sasuke y sakura tenían una relación muy buena naruto decía que parecían hermanos y así lo veían sus otros amigos.

Lo que no sabían los demás ni siquiera naruto es que ni sasuke ni sakura jugaban en el otro equipo todo lo contrario tenían sus gustos bien definidos y no perdían el tiempo, mientras todos los veían como 2 hermanos ellos no se veían ni minusculamente de esa forma en secreto eran novios y solo mentían sobre sus gustos sexuales por diversión además ocultarcelo a los demás y a veces casi ser descubiertos hacia sus encuentros mas excitantes.

Naruto apresurado entro al apartamento y no escucho ningún ruido, supuso que sakura y sasuke estaban durmiendo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido de sakura -ahhh sasuke-kun. Naruto penso que había enloquecido pero comenzo a escuchar mas gemidos y pequeñas risillas y siguió el sonido hasta el baño allí entre abrió la puerta y encontro a sakura encima del lavabo con sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de sasuke y él besando el cuello de ella acariciando descaradamente el trasero de la chica.

Naruto cerro la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar lo que hacian en el baño, deprontó recordó que sasuke y sakura jugaban en el otro equipo, en ese momento las 2 personas que se encontraban en el baño gimieron y este sonido llevo al caño los pensamientos de naruto, el estaba escuchando tener sexo a sus 2 mejores amigos a los que el veia como hermanos.

Depronto escucho a sakura bajarce del lavabo y naruto salio corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo pensando que sus otros amigos debian conocer la verdadera relacion que tenian sasuke y sakura.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de cierto azabache habia un chica pelirosa sentada a horcadas de su joven novio dandole de comer sus pequeños tomates cherry favoritos. Dandole el ultimo tomante a su novio sakura dijo:

-Sabias que naruto nos estaba escuchando cuando estabamos en el baño verdad? Pregunto juguetona

Sasuke sonrio de forma arrogante claro que sabia que el dobe los estaba escuchando

-si ya lo sabia, lo oi entrar y oi cuando se sento detras de la puerta dijo el chico acariciando la espalda de sakura

Ella rio y le dijo - sasu-chan eres un pervertido

- lo se pero a ti te encanta eso

-sabes que ahora toda la universidad se debe estar enterando de lo que hicimos en el baño por culpa del bocotas de naruto

-si lo se. Respondio el mirandola con una expresion de acaso importa?

-ahora todos sabran sobre nuestra relacion dijo la chica acariciando el cabello del chico

-eso me parece fantastico. Sonrio de medio lado y dijo -que todos sepan que eres SOLAMENTE MIA

-ahora todos sabran sobre nuestros verdaderos gustos SEXUALES. Sakura hizo enfasis en sexuales

-sera lo mejor, con eso podre besarte cuando quiera y donde quiera dijo retandola

-me parece fantastico yo hare lo mismo y te marcare como MIO frente a todas esas zorras que te miren dijo sonriendole y besandolo

-wow salio MI pequeña sakura grosera dijo ronroneando en el oido de ella

-Asi que quieres jugar sasu-chan

-aprovechemos el tiempo ahora que naruto no esta ya que mañana sera un dia interesante no crees dijo desvistiendola

-como desees. solo atino a contestar mientras se sumergia en el poder a manos de sauke uchiha.


	2. confrontacion

A la mañana siguiente tipo 6 am Naruto llego al apartamento porque habia pasado la noche en la casa de hinata ya que no se recuperaba del shock de haber visto tal escena entre sasuke y sakura.

Naruto entro al apartamento se ducho y cambio, al no oir ningun ruido desde el cuarto de sakura o sasuke se preocupo y recordo que como si fuera poco que necesitaba estar a las 7:30 en la universidad ya que estaban planeando un baile los de tercer año y no podia llegar tarde porque al que llegara tarde le pondrian algun castigo que solo su amiga ino sabia, en ese momento Naruto sintio un escalosfrio recorrerle la espalda recordando la risa malvada de ino.

El decidio entrar al cuarto de sakura para avisarle pero ohh sorpresa, al entrar ella no estaba incluso la cama estaba tendida como si sakura no hubiera pasado la noche alli, viendo esto decidio entrar al cuarto de sasuke pero al entrar se quedo helado en la puerta al ver la incomoda situacion en la que se encontraba sasuke... y sakura.

Se estaban besando! Y estaban Desnudos(oviamente tapados con sabanas para que naruto no los viera).

Sasuke y sakura sintieron una presencia en la habitacion y voltearon a ver y alli estaba naruto como si se hubiera congelado con la boca bien abierta y los ojos tan grandes como platos ellos al ver esto vieron a su espantado amigo con una expresion divertida en sus caras.

De un momento a otro naruto grito

-temeeee deja de tocar a sakura-chan, que le hiciste, la violaste verdad desgraciado. gritba el chico rubio.

exasperado sasuke sonrio de forma arrogante y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de sakura de forma posesiva y le dijo a su amigo - porque dejaria de tocar a MI NOVIA ella es Mia y puedo hacer lo que yo desee con ella.

Sakura rio divertida y se acerco mas a sasuke despues de esa declaracion

-pero pero... ustedes juegan en el otro equipo. A ti te gustan los hombres dijo señalando a sasuke. Y a ti te gustan las mujeres dijo señalando a sakura.

-nosotros nunca dijimos que eso fuera verdad. Afirmo sakura

-no es nuestra culpa que ustedes creyeran que teniamos otros gustos. Dijo sasuke

-claro que si es su culpa porque nunca desmintieron esas mentiras. Decia naruto entre enojado molesto y energico

-porque escondernos y casi ser descubiertos hacia mas exitante nuestra relacion. dijo el azabache riendo

-ademas yo no estaba dispuesta a compartir a sasuke y estoy mas que segura que el tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Ya teniamos suficiente con nuestros fans. Dijo sakuta acurrucando se en el pecho de sasuke

-entonces porque nunca me lo dijeron pregunto naruto desconcertado

-simplemente porque eres un bocotas y todo el mundo se hubiera enterado de la verdad. Dijo una exasperada sakura

-y tu nos hiciste mas faciles las cosas al proponernos vivir todos sasuke

-apuesto que en este momento toda la universidad lo sabe dijo sakura

Esto hizo sonrojar a naruto y enojarce al mismo tiempo.

Naruto cansado y sintiendose ofendido les dijo -saben que si todo el mundo lo sabe no es mi problema tal vez es su culpa por no disimular y hacer cochinadas a la vista de todos.

Sasuka y sasuke soltaron una carcajada y dijeron al mismo tiempo -pues tampoco es nuestro problema que te hallas puesto a escuchar detras de la puerta del baño lo que estabamos haciendo dijeron sin parar de reirse

Esa fue la gota que colmo la paciencia de naruto y el les grito-saben que jodanse no me interesa su vida amorosa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer.

Y salio de esa habitacion no sin antes darle un portazo a la puerta, se largo a la universidad enojado y hostigado pero lo que fue aun peor no les aviso a sasuke y sakura que llegarian tarde a la universidad y si lo hician les esperaba un rudo castigo por parte de ino.

Mientas tanto un azabache y una pelirosa trataban de controlar sus respiraciones por reirse tanto. despues de que se fue naruto cuando se calmaron se dispusieron a bañarce para ir a la universidad pero oviamente no se ivan a bañar sin la compañia del otro.


	3. eres solamente MI

Todos los estudiantes de tercer año de la universidad "konoha university" se encontraban en el teatro eran las 8 am y aun estaban esperando a dos personas sasuke y sakura. mientras tanto todos prestaban su atencion a un rubio que estaba casi que rojo tomate por la ira que tenia por que?

como se habia enterado de la relacion de sus amigos

2. Porque no hayan tenido la suficiente confianza para decircelo

Y habercele burlado en la cara

Una chica rubia que estaba enfrente de naruto decia:

Ino: sinceramente naruto si yo tqmbien tratara de ocultar uno relacion seria a ti al ultimo que le contaria Sai:aun no puedo creer que ellos sean novios

Hinata:eto... lo impresionante es que de 4 años que llevan de relacion ninguno de nosotros nos hayamos dado cuenta

Naruto:tienes razon hinata, pero no puedo creer que nos hayan mentodo a todos por diversion

Temari:yo no los culpo de mentirnos despues de todo ellos solo querian protegerce el uno al otro

Shikamaro:estar en una relacion es problematico

Lee:no puedo creer que mi linda sakura-chan este con el arrogante de sasuke

Karin:no creo que mi sasuke este saliendo con la pelichicle

Ino:siceramente no me sorprende tanto despues de todo ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos ademas parecen una pareja, me muero por ver como van a actuar cuando lleguen yo digo que van a estar Juguetones. Yase hagamos una apuesta al que gane cada uno le la 20.000

Ino:yo apuesto a que van a estar juguetones

Naruto:yo a que sasuke va a actuar igual de frio como siempre

Lee:yo creo que van a negar su relacion

Hinata:yo creo que van actuar igual que siempre

Sai:apoyo a hinata

Temari:creo que nos van a tratar de mentir

Shikamaru:es problematico pero apoyo a temari

Karin:yo digo que mi sasuke negara todo

Entonces todos gritaron es un trato

Naruto: alisten sus billeteras con eso me pagare el ramen de hoy

Ino: con lo que ustedes me den me comprare un nuevo bolso

Justo en ese momento escucharon la voz gruesa de sasuke y la de sakura todos se sentaron y se callaron para ver como actuaban.

Sakura: sasuke apurate o nos pondran un castigo

Sasuke: pero si yo queria pasar mas tiempo contigo. Dijo abrazandola por la cintura

Sakura: sasuke llegamos tarde porque tu no te cansabas de jugar en la bañera. Comento traviesa

Sasuke: es tu culpa por tentarme dijo besandola

Mientras tanto todos los que escuchaban en el teatro no podian creer lo que escuchaban un sasuke y una sakura traviesos

Sasuke: yo quiero jugar otro rato dijo en el oido de sakura

Sakura: te prometo que jugaremos despues pero muevete o quien sabe que castigo nos pondra ino

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a la puerta del teatro para encontrarce con un espectaculo que no esperaban ver nunca en sus vidas, sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente mientras sostenia de la cintura a sakura, que tenia sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de sasuke y los veia a todos entre divertida y sorpendida.

Ino grito: ja! Tomenla todos gane la apuesta demen el dinero. y todos tristemente entrgaban el dinero en especial naruto que lo entrego con cascaditas en sus ojos.

Mientras eso cocurria sasuke descendia hasta la parte baja del teatro donde todos estaban reunidos, claro todavia sasuke cargando a sakura

Ino: chicos ya era hora de que llegaran nos tenian a todos espectantes por saber si era verdad el chisme

Sakura: que no ves es ovio que es verdad. dijo arrogantemente

Suigetsu: pero como pasaron de un gay reprimido y una lesbiana loca a la pareja sorpresa del año

Sasuke: primero que todo nosotros nunca admitimos los chismes de ser homosexuales y segundo no es su problema lo que yo y MI NOVIA hagamos o dejemos de hacer

Con esto todos se quedaron callados y tomaron asiento, todo el mundo sabia que sasuke no era nada delicado para decir las cosas y para sorpresa de todos el se sento pero cierta pelirosa se sento en el regaso del chico

Despues de que todos se acomodaran ino se levanto y queriendo romper el silencio dijo

Ino:en fin por llegar tarde ya sabemos porque. dijo picara -tendran un castigo

Sakura: sueltalo dijo desafiante

Ino: tendran que pasar aqui adelante y besarce para mostrarnos que todo este teatro es verdad.

Todos en la sala actuando como bomberos dijeron uuuuuuuuhhhh!

Sasuke:por mi no hay problema no me molesta mostrarle a los demas lo hombre que soy dijo en voz alta

Sakura: ami no m molesta presumir lo bien que besa mi novio dijo retando a ino

Y de nuevo el publico alias bomberos uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!

Ino:pues pasen y haganlo. Despues de esto ino se sento divertida mientras sasura y sasuke subian al escenario

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y antes del espectaculo sasuke sonrio ladinamente y sakura hizo lo mismo y de repente se besaron, pero eso no era cualquier beso era una batalla boca a boca, lengua a lengua mostrando toda esa pasion reprimida durante 4 años frente a todos sus amigos.

Mientras ellos se mordian los labios enredaban sus lenguas y se acercaban de manera violenta para que sakura se sentara encima de sasuke sus amigos gritaban:

Suigetsu: busquence un cuarto

Ino: se lo tenian bien guardadito no

Lee: esto no puede ser cierto

Naruto: ya paren par de idiotas no necesito oirlos una segunda vez.

Despues de este comentario todos voltearon a ver a naruto y le gritaron -eres un pervertido lo sabiamos y todos rieron.

Entonces sakura y sasuke se separaron acalorados y voltearon a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa que asombro a los espectadores ya que nunca los habian visto tan felices

Sasuke: les quedo alguna duda despues de ver esto

Y todo el publico grito -no, no hacia falta que llegaran tan lejos

Sakura: es que no queriamos dejarles dudas.

Despues sasuke y sakura se dieron un pequeño beso y bajaron del escenario bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

Ino:kyaaa eso fue muy sexy

Naruto: son unos pervertidos

Sasuke mira quien lo dice

Naruto: callate teme

Sasuke: callate tu dobe

Shikamaru: basta chicos que problematicos

Hinata: y bien desde cuando son novios

Sakura: desde el ultimo año de preparatoria dijo sentandose en las piernas de sasuke mientras el la recibia gustoso

Temari: desde hace tanto? Como lograron ocultarlo

Sakura:siendo discretos

Sasuke:algo que oviamente naruto no tiene

Naruto:hey

Hinata: calmate naruto

Sai: porque nos mintieron

Sakura: porque queriamos proteger unuestra relacion de intrusos dijo mirando a karin lo cual le parecio divertido a sasuke ya que el amaba cuando sakura se ponia celosa

Sasuke: ademas que mejor manera que hacer que creyeran que no teniamos gustos "normales" dijo divertido

Shikamaru: eso suena problematico pero supongo que funciono

Ino: esta bien no estamos molestos, si ustedes estan felices nosotros tambien. dijo hablando por todos

Sakura: gracias chicos dijo sonriendo

Sasuke solo hizo su tipico monosilavo -hmp.

Despues hablaron toda la mañana sobre el baile

Y fueron a la cafeteria a almorzar

en la cafeteria...

Las parejas Sasusaku naruhina shikatema saiino

Ocupaban una mesa en todo el centro de la cafereria y siempre recibian toda al atencion de todos sus compañeros de universidad en especial ese dia ya que todo el mundo sabia que sakura era lesbiana y sasuke era gay pero todo eso cambio al ver a sakura sentada en las piernas de sasuke dandose de comer el uno al otro de forma acaramelada robandose miradas de todos los que pasaban sus ojos por alli algunas pensaban wft que paso aqui, otros quisiera estar en su lugar y a otros les daba igual.

Pero pronto se avecinaron los problemas. Mientras sasuke y sakura comian la zorr... digo karin y sasori se acercaron a las mesa y sasori beso a sakura y karin a sasuke este problema comenzo alli

Round 1 inmediatamente sakura se lanzo sobre karin y sasuke sobre sasori sakura le dio una super cachetada a karin y saske un puño a sasori que le revento la nariz y la boca

Round 2 sakura le dijo a karin que era una zorra peliteñida en la cual sasuke no se iba a fijar ya que tenia suficiente con ella, entonces karin se levanto enfurruñada y se fue a un extremo de la cafeteria por otra parte sasuke le dijo a sasori que donde se volviera a acerca a sakura lo mataba que ella era solo de el

Round 3 sakura se subio a la mesa donde estaban comiendo ino sai shikamaru temari naruto hinata y anteriormente sasuke y sakura antes que todo le dio gracias a kami por haberce puesto un jean esa mañana y bajo la atenta mirada de todos y una mirada provocativa y sonrisa de sasuke grito para que en toda la cafeteria la escucharan y dijo

-sasuke uchiha es solamente MIO y no voy a permitir que ninguna zorra se le acerque.

Entonces sintio unos brazos que la agarraron de la cintura y la bajaron de la mesa eran los de sasuke el le sonrio y dijo a todo el mundo

-sakura haruno es MI PROPIEDAD nadie la va tener mas que yo asi que no la vuelva a mirar.

Dicho esto ambos no pudieron esperar mas y se besaron para despues irse de la cafeteria bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Mientras tanto en el baño de mujeres sasuke y sakura se besaban ferozmente

Sasuke: me encanta cuando te pones celosa y posesiva le dijo al oido

Sakura:detesto que alguien mas te toque tu eres solo MIO

Sasuke:odie cada segundo en el que ese idiota te toco lo recuerdo y me dan ganas de... fue interrumpido por un dedo de sakura

Sakura:no importa tu sabes que yo te amo solo a ti dijo besandolo

FIN

abra un epilogo

Nos leemos pronto


	4. epilogo

Epilogo

Ya habian pasado 3 años desde que se revelo la verdadera relacion de sakura y sasuke por supuesto los primeros dias fueron extraños, ver pasar a sasuke de un reprimido arrogante aun novio super celoso y a sakura de una chica reservada a una super juguetona(oviamente con sasuke), ademas de ver todos los dias sus muestras excesivas de cariño en la cafeteria, aulas, etc. inclusive las malas lenguas cuentan que en una fiesta de la universidad habian escuchado a sasuke y a sakura haciendo el amor en uno de los cuartos de la casa de ino(alli se hizo la fiesta), claro que la pareja no acepto o nego haberlo hecho, ellos decidieron dejarlo a la imaginacion de todos.

Este dia se veia a una pelirosa super arreglada tenia al cabello suelto, un verstido negro strapless pegado a su figura, tacones negros 7cm y estaba un poco maquillada labios rojos y los ojos delineados con una fina linea de color negro, mientras se veian en espejo entro un pelinegro a su cuarto, la abrazo por la cintura y puso su cabeza en el hueco que hacia la cabeza de sakura. El le susurro:

Sasuke: estas hermosa

Sakura: tu no te quedas atras dijo sonrriendo

Sasuke: todo lo que yo me ponga se ve bien en mi sonrrio arrogante

Sakura: eres un presumido sasu-chan dijo volteando para poder unir sus labios con los del azabache

Y era cierto sakura no se equivocaba sasuke no se quedaba atras tenia una camisa blanca arremangada hasta sus codos, los primeros 3 botones de la camisa abiertos dejando al descubierto el bien trabajado torso de sasuke, si habia algo que a sasuke lo hacia sentir orgulloso y que a sakura le gustaba de sasuke era su cuerpo bien trabajado se notaba que él iva al gimnacio 3 veces a la semana;ademas tenia un pantalon negro ajustado y unos zapatos dek mismo color.

Los 2 se separaron despues de un beso

Sasuke: vamos o llegaremos tarde

Sakura: esta bien

Sasuke: seras la mas hermosa de la reunion dijo conduciendola hasta el estacionamiento

Sakura: lo se dijo riendo

Sasuke: ahora la presumida eres tu saku-chan

Sakura: oye! Yo no soy presumida solo digo la verdad dijo abriendo la puerta del auto de sasuke

Sasuke: esta bien no lo eres dijo sasuke cerrando la puerta del copiloto despues de que sakura se metiera al auto

Sakura: sabes esos pantalones te quedan de maravilla dijo coqueta

Sasuke: lo se dijo metiendose al auto.

Sasuke cerro la puesta del piloto le dio un corto beso a sakura y comenzo a conducir a la universidad

En la universidad se observaba una rubia con un vestido nada recatado bailando en frente de su circulo de amigos por un reto que le habian puesto

Ino: ya lo hice ja, sigo yo haber naruto verdad o reto

Naruto: reto

Ino: te reto a besar a shikamaru

Naruto: que asco no lo voy hacer quetal se me pegue la problemitis aguda dijo haciendo muecas

Ino: gallina e ino y los demas comenzaron q provocarlo cacareando

Naruto: no soy una gallina y de un momento a otro cojio la camisa de shikamaru que venia del baño ynno sabia nada acerca del reto pero sus pensamentos se interrumpieron cuando sintio los labios de naruto sobre los suyos todos gritaron y naruto se separo de shikamaro para limpiarse la boca fue el mismo procedimiento que hizo shikamaru quien recrimino a naruto diciendo

Shilamar: idiota que me hiciste ahora se me prendera la idotes

Naruto: era un reto no iva a aceptar que me dijeran gallina

De repente se oyo una risa grave y una mas aguda

Sasuke: lo sabia dobe a ti se te voltio la canoa

Naruto: callate teme no seas pendejo

Sakura: ja, lo sabia lo supe desde que le robaste un beso a mi sasuke

Naruto: eso fue un accidente recrimino el chico

Sasuke: que asco, sakura crees que ese beso me haya volteado la canoa dijo muerto de la risa

Sakura: no lo creo tu eres un hombre me lo has mostrado inumerables veces dijo besandolo acaloradamente y el sonrio de forma altanera

Naruto: por Dios parecen conejos no se cansan nunca

Sasuke: callate dobe dijo sentandose al lado de naruto y sakura se sento encima de sasuke

Ino: en fin llegan a tiempo estamos jugando verdad o reto, naruto te toca

Al mencionado se le formo una sonrisa sorruna y miro a sasuke

Naruto: teme verdad o reto

Sasuke: duh! Reto

Naruto: te reto a llamar a kakashi y hacerle unaa broma telefonica

Sasuke :hecho. Cojio su telefono de repuesto para que kakashi no reconocierq el numero,lo llamo y lo puso en altavoz

Kakashi: hola

Sasuke: estamos llamando a los fanaticos de la saga icha icha paradise es usted uno?(dijo sasuke oviamente con voz fingida de locutor)

Kakashi: si si yo soy uno dijo super emocionado

Sasuke: si es uno, salgo de su casa ahora y venga al cinema que queda al pie de la universidad konoha

Kakashi: ya mismo estoy conduciendo para alla

Sasuke: lo esperamos aca de inmedito hasta colgo y el junto a todos sus amigos se rieron

Shikamaru: quien iba a pensar que te iba a creer

Sasuke: hay que saber la debilidad de cada persona dijo altaneramente

Sakura: corramos a la ventana desde donde se ve el cinema para verlo llegar

Todos salieron corriendo para verlo

Todos esperaron un par de minutosny al verlo llegar todos se callaron

Kakashi bajo del auto con un esqueleto blanco mal areglado y una pantaloneta verde y comenzo a gritar

Kakashi: hola locutor estoy aqui que me gane hola hola

Y nadie le respondiaentonces se desborono y callo al suelo y comenzo a llorar diciendo

Kakashi: no no no, no llegue a tiempo si tan solo no me hubiera detenido en aquel semaforono! Porque ami

Todos los chicos regresaron al salon muertos de la risa haber visto asi a kakashi no tuvo precio

Ino: bien hecho sasuke te toca

Sasuke: temari verdad o reto

Temari: verdad

Sasuke: has besado a una chica

Tos hicieron como bomberos uuuuuhhh

Temari: si. todos rieron

Temari: sakura verdad o reto

Sakura: verdad

Temar:i cuantos dias a la semana tienes sexo con sasuke

Todos estaban expectantes por la respuesta mientras que sakura y sasuke reian ya que sabian la respuesta

Sakura se movio sobre las piernas de sasuke y dijo

Sakura: todos los dias de la semana dijo de forma atrevidad

Ino: no te creo dijo retadora

Sakura: preguntale a naruto si no me crees

Todos -a naruto?

Sasuke: el esta en casa y siempre nos escucha dijo divertido

Todos voltearona ver a naruto mientras el solo hacian un fondo blanco de tequila

Y todos le dijeron -y bien

Naruto: y bien que?

Ino: es verdad lo de sasuke y sakura

Naruto respondio molesto preguntandose porque lo metian en eso-si es verdad

Y todos rieeron

Ino: con razon naruto dijo que parecian conejos

Sakura: sai verdad o reto

Sai: verdad

Sakura: que prefieres la carne o el pescado?

La mayoria sabiendo el doble sentido de la pregunta rieron y esperaron la respuesta

Sai: la carne

Todos rieron y naruto y sai no entendieron el porque de que todos re rieran

Sakura: uhhh ino acaso no satisfaces a tu novio dijo divertida

Ino: callate claro que si lo satisfago, solo que el no sabia lo que le estabas preguntando dijo fastidiada

Naruto: pues creo que cualquiera preferiria la carne sobre el pescado o al menos yo lo prefiero asi

Todos rieron dejando unos confundidos sai y naruto

Sasuke: eso confirma nuestras sospechas sobre la sexualidad de naruto dijo riendo al igual que todos

Sai: a que se refieren que alguien nos explique

Sasuke: esa pregunta tiene un doble sentido si tu dices que te gusta el pescado es que te gustan las mujeres y si dices que te gusta la carne es que te gustan los hombres

En ese momento sai y naruto entendieron y ambos negaron lo anterior y dijeron que preferian el pescado lo cual solo sdivirtio mas a sus amigos

Ino fastidiada dijo

Ino: ya basta sigamos

Todos-como quieras

Sai: naruto verdad o reto

Naruto: reto

Sai: te reto a que llames a tsunade y le hagas una broma

Naruto lo penso dos veces pero recordo lo de gallina y decidio llamar a tsunade pero el no lo penso mucho y la llamo directamente desde su telefono sin recordar que ella tenia reconocedor de llamadas

Tsunade: hola

Naruto: ho-hola

Tsunade: si que ocurre

Naruto: su refigerador esta andando dijo naruto ya que no se le ocurria nada mas

Tsunade: naruto, que haces idiota crees que me puedes hacer una broma? Pues pensaste mal idiota tienes suerte de que te hayas graduado sino hubieras recibido un castigo. mientras ella seguia gritando naruto lleno de miedo colgo

Y todos sus amigos se rieron y el les grito -idiotas ella casi me mata

Sasuke: solo a ti dobe se te ocurre llamar desde tu propio celular

Naruto:callate

Todos se cansaron de jugar y comenzaron a bailar ya saben con su repectivas parejas despues de varias horas de baile e indirectas entre todas las parejas la mayoria se hicieron en un rincon a besarce y tocarce la unica pareja que seguia en la pista era sasuke y sakura.

Ambos eran exelentes bailarines y estaban a punto de sentarce y hacer lo mismo que sus amigos cuando pusieron su cancion favorita entoncses decidieron bailar y con cada paso se hacian desear un mas era tal su magnetismo que en cierto punto del baile todas las parejas se dispusieron a verlos y a su sensual baile

Ambos estaban muy pegados y se susurraban cosas al oido sakura subia la pierna derecha hasta el hombro de sasuke con sensualidad gracias a kami ella era flexible luego la bajaba y con ella atrapaba la cintura de sasuke mientras él la llevaba para atras, el paso su dedo corazon por el escote de su noviaw hasta su ombligo y sin poder aguantarlo mas se besaron pero se separaron a regañadientes ya que sus amigos estaban ahi y les gritaban cosas como busquence un cuarto, sasuke no te la comas, sakura calmate nadie te lo va a quitar despues todos se reunieron y seguian divirtiendose

Este tipo de recuerdos todos lo ivan a recordar porque eran momentos innolvidables que estarian en ellos por el resto de sus vidas

Fin


End file.
